A gemia
by kristal farrelly
Summary: Melanie é a irmã gemia de maryse que veio pra tampa para ajudar com os preparativos do casamento da irmã, mas ela não contava com um certo Irlandês.
1. Chapter 1

A gemia

Melanie ouellet tinha acabado de chegar de uma corrida matinal que resolveu fazer já que sua irmã a está ignorando a manhã inteira, provavelmente com os preparativos do casamento. Ela estava correndo pra lá e pra cá fazendo telefonemas e mandando e-mail.

Melanie entrou pela porta da frente da nova casa de maryse e Mike. Ela estava aqui pra ajudar maryse com o casamento e por que ia ser madrinha da irmã. Durante a corrida ela conheceu os vizinhos e alguns idiotas que infelizmente moravam ao lado da casa de sua irmã, Melanie teve que ficar ouvindo piadinhas e cantadas de mau gosto em vários idiomas como britânico, escocês e irlandês, mas logo acabou, Melanie estava perto de casa.

Quando chegou á porta do quarto de maryse ficou meio confusa com a visão diante de si, maryse estava fazendo suas mala em uma velocidade muito rápida e Melanie não entendeu.

"maryse, O que esta fazendo?" Melanie perguntou, mas maryse não respondeu. Melanie não ligou muito sabia que maryse estava distraída com o casamento.

"maryse, O que esta fazendo?" Melanie perguntou novamente.

Foi ai que maryse percebeu que ela estava lá á seu lado, maryse estava tão concentrada que nem a viu entrar.

"Mel, ainda bem que esta aqui, você tem que arrumar suas malas agora e rápido." Maryse disse sorrindo enquanto empurrava Melanie para o quarto de hospedes e pegando a mala de Melanie e colocou na cama.

"rápido!" maryse disse fechando a porta.

Melanie ficou sem intender nada mais arrumou as suas malas pra ir pra...bem ela não sabia pra onde iam, mas achou melhor obedecer a irmã uma hora mais velha. Ela pegou o essencial e como Tampa, Florida é muito quente ela resolveu pegar roupas de verão.

Um tempo depois Melanie tinha terminado de arrumar suas coisas e resolveu ir procurar maryse pra intender o que estava acontecendo. Ela encontrou maryse na varanda da casa e estava falando no telefone, então Melanie deixou-a terminar a chamada.

"ok, esta tudo pronto pra nós, eu e minha irmã podemos ir?...obrigado." maryse disse e desligou. Quando se virou viu Melanie parada olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas e já sabia o que iria vir.

"tá tudo pronto podemos ir." maryse disse. "não se preocupe é uma coisa boa, agora pegue suas malas e vamos." Ela acrescentou.

"mas a onde vamos, Mary?" Melanie perguntou seguindo a irmã para a sala de estar.

"nós vamos para um hotel perto da arena, eu tenho uma participação no show de amanhã e vou precisar de você como uma assistente e tem mais, é a nossa festa de despedida de solteiro." maryse disse segurando uma foto do Mike perto do rosto e dando um beijo na foto, Melanie assentiu com um meio sorriso. Ela sabia que ia ter que se encontrar com aqueles caras de hoje de manhã e muitos outros ela não gostou muito. Melanie era o tipo de garota tímida que não esta acostumada com homens dando em cima dela teve essa experiência e ela não gostou, tá que eles pensavam que era a Maryse, mas ela não achou nem um pouco interessante. Talvez ia ser mais fácil quando ela disser que não é a maryse ouellet a diva mais sexy da wwe. Que era apenas a Melanie, uma estudante de moda tímida e medrosa. Que infelizmente pra ela era idêntica a maryse. Não que ela não amava sua irmã, mas as vezes ela só queria passar um dia sem homens cantando ela só pro que ela parecia com maryse.

Melanie e maryse tinham chegado ao hotel e se estalado em seus respectivos quartos. Agora Melanie estava sentada no meio de sua enorme cama fazendo seus croquis para o trabalho já que sua chefe estava testando os funcionários pra ser a mais nova fashionista da empresa, quem tiver os vestidos mais bonitos e fabulosos iria ganhar o cargo, mas nem adiantava puxar o saco da chefe como alguns colegas dela costumava fazer. Mas Melanie era diferente tudo que fazia dava tudo de si com empenho e paixão.

Então pra ela agora tinha que desenhar com mais empenho e paixão, por que essa era uma oportunidade muito grande onde se ela mostrasse que é a melhor se tornaria uma fashionista de verdade como sua diva que a espiram todos os dias, Stella McCartney.

De repente ela ouve seu telefone sinalizar que tem uma nova mensagem. Ela se levantou da cama e pegou seu celular na mesa de cabeceira, era uma mensagem da maryse. Que dizia.

"Me encontre no saguão do hotel em meia hora, nós estamos indo para minha festa de despedida de solteiro encontrar alguns amigos meus."

Melanie fechou a mensagem e foi se arrumar. Ela entrou no banheiro do quarto de hotel e tirou a roupa que estava desde que chegou ao hotel. Ela entrou no chuveiro e se sentiu tão bem quando a água caiu em sua pele como se estivesse em ema nuvem flutuando nos céus da florida, mas logo se lembrou que não tinha muito tempo então terminou seu banho e foi se vestir.

Ela escolheu uma saia de cintura alta marrom claro, uma blusa vinho com decote V e sapatos Louboutins. Avia alguma razão a cima do fato de que os sapatos eram lindos que Melanie amava-os eles á faziam se sentir poderosa. talvez fosse as solas vermelhas.

Melanie pegou sua bolsa, celular e óculos de gral ela gostava de usa-lo não só porque sem elas era completamente sega, mas também porque se sentia bem em usa-los.

Entrando no elevador decidiu enviar uma mensagem para sua irmã.

"eu estou no elevador, você já está no saguão?" ela terminou de escrever e enviou. 30 segundos depois maryse respondeu.

"estou te esperando." Melanie sorriu e esperou o elevador chegar ao térreo logo as portas se abriram e ela viu maryse esperando no bar. Ela estava com um vestido preto tomara que caia e saltos muito altos e uma bebida na mão, mas estava linda como sempre.

maryse se virou e viu Melanie vindo em sua direção de imediato um sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

"você esta linda." Maryse disse, mas logo seu sorriso deixou seus lábios quando viu os óculos de sua irmã.

"a meu deus, você não vai com esses óculos horrorosos, não é? Assim não vai arrumar nenhum namorado, mel." Maryse disse fazendo uma carreta.

"maryse, não posso enxergar sem eles e não estou procurando um namorado." Melanie respondeu. Maryse desde sempre implicava com os óculos de Melanie. Sempre quis que elas fossem iguais, as irmãs perfeitas, mas Melanie não pensava assim.

"tudo bem, vamos." Maryse disse pagando o homem do outro lado do balcão.

"eu não acredito que já esta bebendo." Melanie disse olhando para maryse.

"eu estou aquecendo para o que vai vir, você devia fazer o mesmo." Ela respondeu e abril a bolsa pra pegar as chaves do carro.

"pronta pra se divertir e encontrar um namorado?" maryse perguntou quando elas entraram no carro.

"maryse, que horror." Melanie advertiu.

"quando conhecer meus amigos vai pensar de forma diferente e sair de lá com um deles." Maryse disse sorrindo. Ela olhou para Melanie e viu o olhar de desgosto no rosto dela.

"brincadeira." Ela disse e caiu na gargalhada.

Depois de um tempo maryse estava começando a ficar frustrada com transito. Logo hoje que ela tinha essa festa, tinha que ter um evento beneficente.

Ela bateu comas mãos no volante de raiva, isso chamou a atenção de Melanie que estava jogando em seu celular. Melanie se virou pra ela e levantou a sobrancelha.

"Mary, calma ficar com raiva não vai adiantar nada, joga um pouco." Mel disse oferecendo o celular tentando acalmar a irmã.

"obrigado, mas não. eu só quero chegar na festa, na minha festa." Maryse disse se escolhendo no assento.

"normalmente as pessoas fazem festa de despedida de solteiro separada um do outro e não juntos." Melanie disse voltando a jogar seu jogo no celular.

"você acha que eu vou deixar o meu noivo sozinho com um bando de mulheres tirando a roupa na cara dele, você esta maluca?" maryse perguntou quase gritando. maryse fez uma grande festa de despedida de solteiro, ou seja onde homens e mulheres estão no mesmo lugar, com dançarinos tirando a roupo por todo lado.

"não, mas é meio estranho até parece que você não confia no Mike." Melanie disse.

No fundo maryse sabia que ela estava certa, mas não ia deixar nenhuma vagabunda roubar seu noivo de novo. Ela sempre teve muitos namorados que diziam que a amavam, mas depois ela os encontrava na cama com outra. Quando começou a sair com Mike pensou que ia ser diferente pela forma como ele a os outros era a mesma coisa no primeiro ano era tudo perfeito ai vinha as traições, mas com Mike depois do primeiro ano continuou a trata-la como uma princesa e ela percebeu que ele era o homem certo e que ela o amava.

"eu confio nele completamente, eu não confio naquelas biscates que ganham dinheiro pra tirar a roupa." Maryse disse e o transito começo a andar.

"mas você contratou homens que tira a roupa também." Melanie disse se sentando direito no assento do passageiro. As vezes ela não intendia maryse como uma mulher como ela podia achar que o homem que ia se casar a ia trair na despedida de solteiro principalmente sendo o Mike, tudo bem que a fama dele não era muito boa, mas dava pra ver nos olhos dele que ele amava maryse.

" É diferente!" maryse disse e Melanie balançou a cabeça erevirou os olhos, mas concordou não querendo começar uma discussão com a irmã.

Quando chegaram a festa de maryse todos a abraçaram maryse, Melanie preferiu ficar só com um aperto de mão ou aceno. Enquanto maryse cumprimentava seus amigos Melanie foi cumprimentar seu único amigo que teve de verdade. Muitos podem pensar que é estranho tê-lo como amigo, mas Melanie achava que era o cara mais legal, divertido, carinhoso e verdadeiro no mundo e que era melhor ter um amigo de verdade do que ter um monte de mentira que só estava ou seu lado nos momentos bons e nos momentos onde você mais precisa não esta. ela se aproximou das costa de um sofá onde ele estava e cobriu os olhos dele e disse.

"adivinha quem é?" eles sempre tiveram essa brincadeira então ela achou que ia facilitar pra ele.

"Oi mel, como esta?" ele perguntou sorrindo e puxo para se sentar ou lado dele e sua esposa.

"oi brock, eu estou ótima e você parece muito bem." Ela sorriu.

Brock lesnar e Melanie eram muito amigos, bem diferente do que as pessoas pensavam ele era um cara muito legal e a intendia muito bem, sempre que ela estava triste ou com algum problema ele esta lá pra ela.

"vou ter uma nova lua de mel." Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta. Antes que eles pudessem continuar sua conversa maryse veio com um sorriso gigante no rosto. _Droga. _Melanie pensou.

"Mel, eu quero te apresentar umas pessoas." Maryse disse puxando Melanie sem nem olhar para o brock lesnar, Melanie achou um desrespeito ele era seu amigo e maryse nem diz oi.

"maryse você não viu o brock?" Melanie disse puxando maryse e apontando para lesnar.

"ha, oi brock lesnar." Maryse disse acenando com a mão e lesnar assentiu com a cabeça.

"pronto, agora vem." Maryse disse puxando Melanie que deu um olhar de desculpas para ele.

Maryse arrastou Melanie para uma mesa no canto da sala com um monte de pessoas e Melanie sabia que não ia gostar.

"mel, esses são meus melhores amigos que tenho na wwe." Ela disse apresentando os amigos dela a Melanie que apenas sorriu.

"esse é o Stuart." Maryse apontou para o Inglês alto com o nariz torto. Que sorriu, ele estendeu a mão e Melanie aceitou por educação. Stuart pegou sua mão e levou até os lábios finos e deu um beijo e se não foi o suficiente ele a puxou até que ela esta alguns centímetros do rosto dele e deu outro beijo só que desta vez na bochecha e disse.

"prazer em conhecer." Ele sorriu mais. Melanie se afastou com um meio sorriso, que mostrou claramente o quanto ela estava desconfortável com a situação.

"oi." Ela respondeu tímida. Melanie odiava quando maryse tentava empurra-la para seus amigos. Ainda, mas quando eram idiotas que só estavam interessados em seu corpo e não em quem ela era.

Melanie pensava que pessoas assim nunca encontrariam o amor de verdade e só iriam encontrar pessoas para usa-los e não para ama-los, construir uma família que os amava não importa o que; E pra ela esse Stuart era esse tipo de pessoa e era um dos caras que estava na frente da casa do vizinho hoje de manhã.

"Esse é a Barbara, uma das minhas melhores amigas aqui." Maryse apontou para a loira com olhos azuis ou lado de Stuart.

"oi, prazer em conhecer, pode me chamar de Barbie." Ela disse com um aperto de mão.

"oi, meu nome é Melanie." Ela deu-lhe um sorriso sincero desta vez. Maryse continuou apresentando as pessoas pra Melanie que começou a se soltar mais, maryse apresentou Celeste, Layla, Daniel que é namorado de Brianna e Nicole que é namorada de john.

Ela estava começando a se divertir com os amigos de maryse até que os próximos apresentados foram apresentados.

"E esses são Drew e Stephen." maryse apontou para o moreno de cabelos longos e o ruivo alto de pele pálida com olhos azuis esmeralda.

"olá linda, muito prazer em conhecê-la." Drew disse beijando-a na bochecha. Melanie se afastou e lhe deu um sorriso educado, se virando para ruivo e sorriu timidamente.

"Oi, eu sou Melanie." Ela disse estendendo a mão. Ele pegou suavemente e deu um beijo nos nós do dedo.

"oi, moça eu sou Stephen." Ele disse olhando nos olhos de Melanie que fez o mesmo. Logo ele soltou sua mão e tomou um gole da cerveja que tinha nas mãos com um sorriso no rosto. Maryse a puxou para ir encontrar Mike que tinha acabado de chegar ela percebeu que Stephen não parava de olhar em sua direção e isso estranhamente não a incomodou.

Stephen ficou olhando e sorrindo pra ela. Drew percebeu e já sabia que não tinha mais chance com ela. Quando Stephen queria uma mulher ele a tinha, era incrível um gesto, um olhar ou um sorriso e ele tinha a mulher que queria, mas Stephen sabia que com essa ia ser um pouco mais difícil do que as outras, mas não impossível e ele a queria e ele a teria, não importa o que teria que fazer.

"já vi que não tenho chance né?" Drew disse sorrindo para o amigo.

"sim!" Stephen respondeu sorrindo e Drew estava certo ele não tinha chance nenhuma.

"você é um filho da mãe, sabia." Drew disse rindo para Stephen que sorriu de volta.

"relaxa depois que eu terminar, eu deixo pra você." Stephen riu e pegou outra cerveja voltando a olhar pra Melanie apreciando seu corpo que ele tinha certeza que seria sua por uma noite ou mais outras noites se ela gostar assim sem compromisso, um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto como pensamento.


	2. Chapter 2

A gemia

Já era 02h00min horas da manhã e a festa ainda não tinha acabado pra falar a verdade Melanie achava que pra eles só estava começando, os dançarinos tinham acabado de chegar e pelo visto não ia acabar tão cedo. Melanie estava um pouco cansada ela tinha se divertido muito com Mike que a desafiou para um jogo de sorte daqueles onde se coloca uma bolinha debaixo de um copo embaralha os copos e tenta encontrar a bolinha. Bem Melanie não tinha muita sorte então perde e teve que pagar com uma dança ridícula que Mike estipulou. Ela também conheceu outras pessoas que chegaram depois como Victoria, Natalia, Naomi e Cameron insistiram pra ela dançar com elas depois da vergonha que Mike a fez passar.

Agora ela estava sentada do lado de fora do salão de festas jogando um jogo de moda onde ela tinha que se concentrar muito e lá dentro não estava conseguindo a musica alta misturado com os gritos das mulheres que estava colocando dinheiro na sunga dos dançarinos era quase como um clube das mulheres misto, ela não podia se esquecer dos assobios e uivos dos homens que estavam vidrados nas dançarinas tirando a roupa sensualmente na frente deles.

Tinha até umas mulheres muito bonitas que poderiam estar fazendo outras coisas com modelar pra empresas importantes e ser estrelas famosas.

De repente o celular de Melanie começou a toca sinalizando que tinha chegado uma mensagem nova. Ela salvou o jogo abril a mensagem e ficou muito feliz era uma mensagem dos amigos da faculdade e estavam convidando para uma competição de fantasia.

"mel, soubemos que você esta na cidade e queríamos te ver e matar a saudade. Estamos indo em uma competição á fantasia e gostaríamos que fosse a mulher maravilha da nossa equipe. Beijos Jack."

Melanie sorriu e enviou uma mensagem de volta ela estava muito feliz iria ver amigos que não vê há muito tempo e estava morrendo de saudade.

"Claro, é só ligar ou escrever que horas e aonde que eu vou." Ela enviou e sorriu. Logo outra mensagem veio dizendo hora e local.

Maryse estava ficando completamente louca, Melanie tinha sumido do nada e logo agora que maryse mais precisa ela some. Maryse decidiu ir perguntar de Melanie para Paul já que ele era seu amigo e estava com ela durante a festa. Ela se aproximou de uma mesa onde ele estava e pediu licença.

"oi, Paul por acaso você viu a Melanie por ai?" ela perguntou sorrindo pra ele.

"sim." ele simplesmente respondeu.

"e você pode me dizer onde, por favor?" ela perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"sim." Ele repetiu.

"onde?" ela perguntou já sem o sorriso e um pouco irritada.

"ela saiu pra se concentrar num jogo, se você não percebeu a Melanie não gosta desse tipo de festa e não gosta do que esta fazendo." Ele disse se levantando e se elevando sobre ela que deu um passo involuntário pra trás.

"É e o que eu estou fazendo?" maryse perguntou indiferente e olhando diretamente nos olhos dele tentando o intimidar.

"forçando ela a conhecer esses caras, quando for pra ela conhecer o cara certo vai acontecer." Ele disse pra ela com um tom de voz que assustou maryse um pouco que só ficou olhando com os olhos arregalados.

"eu já vou. Sua festa esta muito divertida, mas eu estou cansado." Ele disse pegando o casaco e saindo deixando uma maryse muito intrigada será que ela esta fazendo isso? Será que ela esta fazendo o certo? Bem essa era a intensão. Maryse logo foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Mike se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo.

"O que estava fazendo com ele?" Mike perguntou a abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

"estava perguntando da Melanie, não a encontro em lugar nenhum." Ela disse virando a cabeça de lado para olhar para seu futuro marido.

"ele sabia onde ela esta?" ele perguntou.

"sim, ela esta lá fora tentando se concentrar em um jogo idiota. Eu não acredito que ela prefere ficar lá fora jogando a ficar aqui comigo, na minha festa, de despedida de solteira." Ela respondeu cabisbaixa e Mike não pode deixar de perceber.

"qual é o problema?" ele perguntou acariciando seu braço.

"você acha que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa com a Melanie?" ela perguntou se virando em seus braços e o olhando nos olhos.

"O que você esta fazendo?" ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

"empurrando-a pra todos os caras da festa. eu só quero que ela encontre uma pessoa que a ame e seja bom pra ela." Maryse disse.

"claro que não, suas intenções são as melhores, mas quando chegar a hora vai acontecer naturalmente, tá?" ele disse segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e dando um beijo na ponta do nariz e ela assentiu.

"agora vamos dançar." Ele disse sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta e o puxou pra pista de dança e começou a dançar sensualmente com ele de vez em quando lhe dando beijos apaixonados.

Stephen já tinha visto Melanie saindo e sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele a observou e já sabia como leva-la, ou seja, ser um garoto bonzinho e tímido. Ele bebeu seu ultimo gole de cerveja, alisando as mãos nas roupas ele se dirigiu a saída onde viu Melanie sair. Quando passo pela porta a viu sentada nas escadas da entrada do salão de festas, instantaneamente um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela, ele ficou surpreso ao ver que ela nem percebeu que ele estava ali.

"eu sou tão invisível assim?" ele perguntou e instantaneamente Melanie se afastou com a mão firmemente contra o peito quando um pequeno grito saiu de sua boca.

"o meu deus, que susto." Melanie disse com a mão ainda contra o peito.

"desculpe-me, eu não queria te assustar." Ele disse sorrindo tímido.

"ah, tudo bem eu não vi você." Ela disse se sentando direito nos degraus. O que ele estava fazendo aqui não devia estar lá com os outros colocando dinheiro na calcinha das mulheres.

"não querendo ser grossa, mas não devia estar com eles lá dentro?" ela perguntou se virando pra olhar pra ele.

"não, e você não devia estar lá com elas?" ele disse se virando pra ele e agora eles estavam de frente um pra o outro. Eles ficaram em silêncio até ele levantar as sobrancelhas e ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e de imediato se virou pra frente sem jeito o que rendeu um sorriso de Stephen ele sabia que estava funcionando da maneira que ele queria.

"não, eu não gosto muito daquilo." Ela respondeu com a cabeça baixa e com vergonha. Não gosta muito daquilo, O quer dizer ela é lésbica?

"eu não entendi." Ele disse ainda virado pra ela.

"é muito explicito pra mim." Ela disse olhando pra ele e por um segundo ela se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis esmeraldas, mas logo saiu de seu transe.

"mas então você não respondeu a minha pergunta, O que esta fazendo aqui e não lá dentro com eles?" ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas perfeitamente em arco.

"eu prefiro ficar aqui fora do ficar lá dentro vendo aquelas mulheres se na frente de um monte de homens que só querem o corpo delas." Ele disse e Melanie ficou surpresa ao ouvir isso, quando ela passo pela frente de sua casa hoje de manhã ela diria que ele era completamente diferente do que esta sendo agora.

"uau, você não parece nado com o cara de hoje de manhã." Ela disse.

"ah, sim eu sinto muito por ontem eu não sabia que era você eu pensei que fosse sua irmã." Ele respondeu.

"você sempre trata minha irmã assim?" ela perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

_Vamos Stephen, agora você vai ter que ter uma jogada boa._

"é uma brincadeira que eu e ela temos, sempre que ela passa lá em frente a minha casa eu brinco com ela, até achei estranho que você não respondeu. eu sinto muito." Ele respondeu. Torcendo pra que tenha colado.

"tá tudo bem." Ela respondeu e estava se levantando quando ele de repente pegou-a pelo pouso e se levantou. Ela estava um degrau acima e ele um abaixo e ele usou isso a seu favor. Ele a puxou até que o rosto dela estava a poucos centímetros de distancia do dele. Olhando um no olho do outro e Melanie engoliu em seco com a proximidade com o homem que ela mal conhecia.

"eu realmente sinto muito." Ele disse com sinceridade no olhar Melanie diria e ela estava bem perto de seus olhos então podia afirmar com convicção.

"E eu disse que esta tudo bem." ela respondeu sorrindo e estava prestes a se virar e ir embora quando ele apertou seu aperto no pulso dela que a fez parar, mas não era um aperto doloroso era um aperto firme.

"não é o que parece, e eu só vou acreditar se você tomar uma bebida comigo." Ele disse elevando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo.

"olha, eu sinto muito, mas não." Ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça. Ela estava corando coisa que ela nunca fez mesmo quando tinha um cara cantando ela, ela não se sentia muito bem em ter essa reação principalmente com esse cara que foi tão grosso com ela no dia anterior.

"qual é, você não vai me fazer essa desfeita." Ele disse a soltando, mas ainda olhando profundamente em seus olhos verdes.

"não, á ultima vez que bebi álcool eu acabei beijando um cara que eu nem conhecia, então não obrigado." Ela respondeu dando um sorriso de desculpas.

"eu juro que não vou deixar você beijar nenhum desconhecido e nós podemos tomar um sorvete." Ele disse pra ela com carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

"não, obrigado." Ela disse e subiu as escadas e indo pra dentro do salão de festas.

"eu não vou desistir." Ele gritou e sorriu quando ela olhou pra trás e deu um sorriso sem graça.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para si mesmo já sabendo que era só insistir um pouco mais e ela cederia e então ele ia fazê-la sentir coisas que nunca sentiu antes com outro homem. E pelo que ele viu dela não seria muito difícil, ele percebeu que ela é tímida, doce e inocente. Tão inocente que ele diria que ela poderia ser virgem, mas não tinha certeza, uma mulher bonita como ela não poderia ser virgem, mas com sua inocência e timidez tudo era possível e encanto ele não tem ela, melhor se divertir com outra.

Ele pegou o celular do bolso e foi direto na lista de "amigas" escolheu um numero e colocou pra chamar.

"oi linda, como você esta?" ele perguntou a moça do outro lado da linha.

"oi, eu estou bem e você?" ela perguntou muito surpresa com a ligação, eles só tiveram um encontro ele até pediu seu telefone, mas nunca chegou a ligar. Talvez ele estivesse ocupado e agora que achou um tempo ligou. Ele não estava a usando só pra o sexo.

"eu estou bem, mas um pouco sozinho e queria saber se nos poderíamos nós ver?" ele perguntou com o tom de voz baixo e sedutor sempre funcionava por telefone.

"sério, quer dizer claro seria incrível. É só marca que eu vou." Ela disse e dava pra perceber claramente que ela estava sorrindo gloriosamente.

"tá, Que tal agora no seu apartamento." Ele disse a seduzindo com a voz grossa e sotaque Irlandês. Todas se derretiam quando escutavam e ele não podia deixar de aproveitar o dom que deus deu a ele, com seu sotaque e corpo pra combinar ele conseguia tudo que queria ou quem queria.

"ah, agora?" ela perguntou gaguejando.

"agora." Ele afirmou.

"mas não esta tarde?" ela perguntou.

"é a hora certa pra o que tenho planejado, mas se você não quer que eu vá, eu não vou." Ele disse.

"não, não eu quero que venha. Muito, você pode vir eu estou esperando." Ela disse com uma pitada de apreensão de que ele tenha desistido.

"tudo bem eu estou indo." Ele disse sorrindo e desligou. Olhando para baixo em direção a sua virilha com um sorriso cheio de malicia no rosto começou a pensar no que ia acontecer. _Hoje é seu dia amigo. Depois de uma semana nós vamos ter nossa recompensa._

Melanie voltou pra dentro e foi procurar a irmã para dizer que estava indo pra casa. Ela procurou por todo lugar até que a encontro beijando Mike em um conto.

"com licença." Ela disse, mas não teve resposta. Ela ficou meio envergonhada com a cena na frente dela.

"com licença." Ela repetiu mais alto desta vez foi ai que eles se separaram e olharam pra ela.

"oi mel, onde você estava eu te procurei por todo lado." Maryse disse limpado o batom no canto da boca.

"ah, eu fui lá fora um pouco pra me acalmar disso." ela respondeu apontando para festa e os dançarinos tirando a roupa.

"não vai dizer que não se divertiu?" maryse disse a cutucando na barriga.

"sim eu me diverti muito, tanto que fiquei cansada e estou indo pra casa dormi." Melanie disse dando-lhe um sorriso.

"ah, ainda esta cedo." Maryse disse pegando as mãos da irmã e puxando pra um abraço.

"maryse são 02h00min horas da manhã." Melanie disse rindo. Maryse sempre amou festas principalmente quando eram longas, tipo até o sol raiar, bem diferente de Melanie que gostava mais das que... Melanie na verdade não gostava muito de festas. Ela preferia ficar bem longe de onde tinha muita gente, por um lado pela sua timidez e por outro lado porque ela chamava muita atenção, as pessoas pensavam que ela era maryse e como eles não sabiam sobre maryse ter uma irmã gemia ela não os culpava.

"tudo bem, eu vou deixar você ir mais com uma condição, você vai comigo amanhã me ajudar a escolher a lingerie pra minha lua de mel." Maryse disse com o maior sorriso que Melanie já tinha visto sua irmã dar. O que prova ainda mais como maryse estava feliz e Melanie não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por maryse que sempre sonhou em se casar como uma princesa e agora seu sonho se tornaria real, Melanie se perguntava se o dela se tornaria realidade algum dia.

"sinto muito, mas não vai dar, eu tenho um compromisso amanhã." Melanie disse franzindo os lábios.

"será que minha irmãzinha vai a um encontro com algum amigo meu? Qual é?" maryse disse entusiasmada com a possibilidade de Melanie ter se soltado e aceitado ir a um encontro com um de seus amigos.

"não, não tem nada de encontro, eu vou a uma competição á fantasia que um Fred me convidou." Melanie disse batendo de brincadeira na cabeça de maryse e Mike que estava ali em silêncio riu o que lhe rendeu uma cotovelada de maryse.

"espera, é aquele loirinho, alto de olhos azuis?" maryse perguntou já sorrindo.

"não, é o Fred. O meu amigo do segundo ano, moreno, baixinho de olhos castanho." Melanie respondeu levantando as sobrancelhas.

"ah, aquele maluco." Maryse disse e logo pediu desculpas e se despediu.

Melanie voltou pra casa se preparou pra cama e dormiu.


End file.
